


Kiss or Kill

by CynD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynD/pseuds/CynD
Summary: What does Draco need to realise that he wants to kill the bitch. He meant, the witch.





	Kiss or Kill

“Watch your step, Granger.” 

She huffed but didn’t respond. Sauntering away with all the dignity left, she didn’t look back and thus, unaware of his annoyed face.

They bickered a lot, but that was not a surprise. Though, few weeks ago after an intense glaring and shouting match between the two, almost all students bet on whether they would kiss or kill.

She was beyond annoyed, then declared that she would not involve in any argument with him, no matter what. That was put into a test many times as he relentlessly provoke her in any way one could imagine. Words to physical, he never really succeeded in making her responded to him.

Maybe that was because she was getting very good at avoiding him.

Or, maybe even when he found her, it got easier for her to ignore him.

Or, maybe if she was insulted, she managed her anger better now.

Or, maybe, just maybe, she now found a better activity to spend her time so that she would have the littlest exposure to him. The activity involving certain Quidditch star, Oliver Wood, who coincidently came to visit the school just few days after Draco and Hermione’s final raw.

It stung. She cheated on him. 

For him, it was unfair that she just left him with nothing. Not even a notice for him that their fights were over. That she would be true to her word to ignore him.

It stung that he never found someone matching her for the outlet of his anger.

It stung that even when he diverted his energy to physical and sexy time with some witches, he remembered their rows instead. 

It stung that every weekend he followed her to try some bickering, he witnessed her date with Oliver Wood instead.

It stung even more that Hermione never looked into him nowadays. Every time he came closer, she somehow noticed and slipped away. When he succeeded in trapping her, she’d snapped from the slightest brush of his finger. He didn’t know that it would pain him to see her flinched away from him like he would infect her with disease.

He was warned before by his friends, but he never listened. Kiss or kill, he could never decide and denounced the idea altogether. Until now. 

He really wanted to kill her.

How dare she inflicted unnecessary pain to him. 

He really wanted to kill her.

For constantly reminded him of what he couldn’t have, he couldn’t touch.

He really wanted to kill her.

Or himself.

Because, what was the point, really. How he expected her to understand his feeling while he himself couldn’t pinpoint it.

Was that why he tried to trip her just now?

He didn’t understand his feeling. Was he still wanted her to notice him or he wanted to hurt her?

He couldn’t decide.

But what was certain, was that it pained him even more that she was not affected by his acts.

If he recalled correctly, it wasn’t the first time he grumbled for no reason like this. Theo openly flirted with her in fifth year, which she responded positively. The spell he casted sent the Nott heir to infirmary for a week or so. At the time, he reasoned that Theo shouldn’t flirt with any Griffindor, especially her, a mudblood.

But now it was apparent that his irk was because he harboured a feeling to the witch.

Would he wait for her or would he drown in his misery. Because moving on was too hard for him.

***

“Malfoy stares at you. Again. It’s alarming how he put that sudden –”

“Shut up, Harry.”

“Sorry, Hermione, I just ….”

“No, Harry. It was me, sorry, I was being callous. You are concern. I understand. Just … please, I have enough on my plate.”

She went from the Great Hall skipping her breakfast. Her hunger suddenly dissipated as soon as Harry mentioned Malfoy.

Why on earth did she’d care about him?

She made her best effort to ignore his presence. He even found herself a boyfriend to occupy her thought. None worked.

He was all over her head. Even when Oliver took her for the most beautiful date she ever imagined. She went anywhere with him. Be it as simple as shopping or coffee, his trainings or matches, even to romantic dinner at five stars muggle restaurant. The guilt bubbled in her chest made her hard to breath sometimes.

That was why she broke up with him. Oliver. She might regret her decision later as he really was a keeper. But that exactly what made it wasn’t fair for him. She could not handle it any longer.

***

“Pray tell me, Granger, is he finally aware of your –”

Cracked.

Her fist met his nose. Again. And by that, the kiss or kill bet rolled again.

“Mind your own business, Malfoy.”

***

He was lying on the bed in the infirmary. His nose hurt badly, so why he was smiling. He was occupied with the thought of certain witch and he didn’t notice her presence beside him until she spoke.

“Did it hurt?”

“What do you think?”

“Sorry, Malfoy. I just … could you stop being an arse? I tried my best to ignore you so we wouldn’t have to argue all the time.”

“Of course I could stop being an arse. I never have that tendency when you’re not around. So I guess if you stop being a bitch ….”

“See. You always …. All right, just forget it. It’s a mistake anyway, try to talk to you in civil.”

“Granger.”

“Utter a word and I’d hex you.”

“I like you. That’s a three-words. Don’t hex me.”

“You … you what?”

“Come closer, so you’d hear it better. I. Like. You.”

She left.

***

The next day she found herself looking for him. She heard that he had dismissed from the infirmary already. But she couldn’t locate him in Slytherin table as usual. Theo, the too friendly Slytherin, informed her that Malfoy didn’t go back to the dorm last night. Where did he go missing, then?

Her feet dragged her to the Black Lake, as if. But she was surprised that she was right.

He was sitting under one of the tree near the Lake reading a book. She run.

***

“What do you want, Granger, you better go away.”

“I like you too, I suppose.”

He smirked. She stood in front of him unmoving.

“Do you know the bet about us?”

“The kiss or kill?”

“Yes.”

“Of course I’m aware.”

He looked up. “Do you know that most students think I’d kiss you?”

She shook her head.

“I’d love to, you know. But I want their money.”

Her breath hitched. He offered his hand so she could sit but she hesitated.

“Come, Granger, I won’t hurt you no matter how I want them to lose the bet.”

She sat a bit further for his liking so he grabbed her hand and pulled her.

“Are you serious, though, that you... like me?”

She nodded. 

“Say it, Granger.”

“Yes. I … like you.”

“You seem unsure.”

“I am.”

“What brings you here then?”

“I … I don’t know why but seeing you sad hurt me.”

“I’m not sad.”

“Yesterday when I scooted out, I saw the look on your face. I thought you were joking when you say that you like me, Malfoy, so I left because deep in my heart I wanted it to be real. I was afraid you would laugh and I could not hold my tears. Did you ….”

He nodded.

“Say it, Malfoy.”

“I like you. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are JK Rowling's


End file.
